infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Boom!
"Boom!" is the Evil karma split mission of "Torn" in Infamous 2, while "Leading the Charge" is the Good karma split mission. Finishing it locks out "Leading the Charge." Synopsis Escorting the bomb Cole starts this mission near the bomb-carrying streetcar, checking it out and commenting that he thought he was a pyro before Nix shows up. Cole asks her why she knew he'd choose her, so she explains the cops are a bunch of "assholes," to which Cole mockingly asks Nix what they did to make her have such an attitude against them, but she doesn't answer. Then the mission starts, Cole has to climb onto the train and power up the battery so it starts moving. Throughout the course, Cole has to keep the train safe from Militia attacks and roadblocks, also keeping the battery powered. Eventually, the train will crash into the plantation, triggering detonation as it crashes against the building. Plantation siege Together with Nix, Cole heads to the plantation, determined to free his captive friend. The plantation is crawling with Militia guards and odd containers. Nix can't keep the Militia busy enough not to notice Cole's presence, but it should be easy for Cole with his new Ionic powers. With the forces defeated, Cole heads to the bunker next to the house, but a huge explosion prevents him from getting in. A mortar is keeping tabs on the conduit and he cannot get Kuo out in this fire. With the first mortar out of commission, two more lock their sights on Cole. Destroying them is imperative to both his survival and saving Kuo. With all mortars destroyed, Cole returns to the bunker to resume his mission of saving Kuo. After he frees Kuo, back outside are Militia and Ice Soldiers battling each other, so Cole must protect Kuo as she walks to the truck that Zeke is waiting in. Gallery Boom3.png|Cole charging the generator. Boom4.png|Protecting the bomb train from Militia attacks. Boom5.png|Breaking into the plantation. Trivia *After you complete this mission, the trolley you threw into the mansion will sit there for the rest of the game. *If you look at that mansion before the mission, it will look as if there are already scorch marks on the front of the mansion, as well as broken Ice Gang containers. *If you complete this mission, there are fewer police on the streets of New Marais. *The Ice Soldiers at the end of the mission seem to have unlimited range in their Ice Launches, and they appear to go through buildings. *Shortly after Cole gets on the trolley, Nix asks Cole about his "secret" since what people were saying made it seem like he owned Empire City. Depending on Cole's Karma, he will either say to "act like a hero long enough, and people will start believing you are one" (good), or to "scare the living shit out of them" (evil). This is the only occasion where Cole will actually comment on an irrelevant mission karma-wise. Videos Sources *''Infamous 2'' Category:Split missions Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:Evil Karma Category:Karma